Lets go to the Park
by Hannio
Summary: There's that really cute scene when Vegeta offers to take Trunks to the park and yet we never see what happened, well i made up my own version of it, please review and enjoy cause this baby is *****COMPLETE****
1. The Deal

Off to the Park

By Hannio

I don't own the characters as you all know so moving on….

Dedicated to Jenny from school here you are immortal forever :0)

Let's go!!!!!! 

I can't believe it. How the hell did it happen? The night before I had a call from Goten telling me in his hyper happy way that Gohan was allowing him to be in the competition. I couldn't believe it why would he be allowed in it. We all know what his mother was like. All I knew was that I had to be in it. I had to face Goten again, if I didn't then it would be boring. I was going to be in it. Even if the effort killed me.

I woke up early the next day. Well 7-o clock but that's early for me. I got changed into a pair of green shorts and a yellow tank top. I didn't know where my training gi was but looking round the pit I called my room it was no surprise. I set out of my room and went through the endless corridors in my house intent on finding the gravity room, however my journey brought me to the kitchen. The gravity room was just down the hallway. I stopped as a delicious aroma hit my nose. I stood there in indecision. I wanted to train I really did. I love training especially with my Dad. He sets aside 2 hours in which he teaches me not just to fight but control. It's real cool everyone thinks he just trains in there but he spends a great deal of time trying to make me just as good. It's real cool cause he's a great fighter. Though on the other hand it would just be real stupid to train on an empty stomach. That would affect my performance. My mind settled I opened the kitchen door and stuck my head round before my body followed. The sooner I ate the sooner I could train. I just really hoped that I wouldn't run into Mum she's great don't get me wrong but she has a way that keeps you there for hours. I know my Dad doesn't say so but I know he likes me training with him and if I'm not in there by 9 he get pissed off for the rest of the day. Luckily my place was set and the food was there right in front of me. 5 minutes it was gone. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my full stomach. My mum show knew how to cook unless it was Grandma. I glance to my Mum's place where the food was still steaming. There was one sausage that was poking up and seemed to be calling to me. I fought against it I really did but I'm only 8. I snuck a look around but since no one was there I picked up the sausage a grin coming to my face

"Trunks Briefs what are you doing?" I dropped it in shock at the sound of my mother's voice and looked up schooling my features into an innocent expression to see my Mum staring at me, hands on hips, a glare on her face. I knew my face wouldn't work so I dropped it frantically trying to rethink my strategy

"Hi Mum" I said in my brightest voice "How are you today?" she carried on looking at me "Er where's Dad?" I immediately gave myself a mental kick as her eyes narrowed to little slits. After 8 years living with the two of them you would think that I would have learned some common sense of some basic survival instincts. Like when Mum is pissed off about something mentioning Dad is a big No No unless you want to be extra crispy.

"Where he always is Trunks. In that damn gravity room. Oh I swear Trunks I wish me and Dad never built that thing. It just your..." I zoned out at that point. My thoughts instead going to the fight and I began to imagine that I won and my Dad was proud of me and actually showed it "are you listening to me?" I came awake with a start to see her staring at me "Well? Have you been listening to me Trunks?" I stared straight back and let out on nervous giggle normally I had no problem facing someone but my Mum was slightly different. She even controlled Dad to some degree.

"You said that Dad was a wanker" her eyes widened at that and I knew it was the wrong answer

"Don't speak about your father like that Trunks," she yelled, I stared at her I really couldn't win. I doubt I'll ever understand Adults.

"Bye Mum" I said and quickly escaped. No wonder Dad spent all his time training I wish I could. I went to the door the light above it indicated that my father was already in there. I wondered for a split second what his reaction would be. I knew there was no danger of being sent away, Dad never did that. I think he's pleased when I join him. The fact he never sent me away shocked a lot of people. Not mum but she knew him probably better then anyone else. If I go in then there's a chance he'll talk to me but if he's real busy training then he'll probably not even acknowledge me. I lifted my head up and narrowed my eyes. There was only one way to know. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The change in gravity was massive. I could barely walk hell it was a struggle just to stand. I began to walk but it was so painful. It felt as if all my muscles were being torn apart but I refused to give up after all I'm a Saiyan and Vegeta's son at that I'm not a quitter and I wasn't afraid of a challenge. My father was training and I knew it was serious because he had Super Saiyan even from where I was I could feel his pure strength. He was kicking and punching as if there was no end. I wish I could be more like him. As I struggled he spoke to me.

"Perhaps you should rest son. 150 times gravity is a man's training level. You are clearly still a child" I ignored him at least he had spoken to me. I began explaining the situation the best I could

"Goten called me last night... He said that he was entering the tournament and now... I want to" my Dad stopped training for a second as I came to a standstill, this wasn't getting me anywhere. Drastic measures needed to be taken. I looked up as my Dad spoke amusement in his voice

"So what are you going to do about it?" I answered still trying to breathe properly

"Guess I'll go super" I heard my Dad's sound of shock but ignored it as I felt that rush of power every time it was slightly different I could understand why my Dad had craved it so. I never felt anything quite like it and I severely doubted I would again. I began jumping up and down on the spot amazed how easy it was in this form. I began running around doing backflips every now and again. This was fun. I could hear my Dad muttering something about childplay but that's Dad for you. I had just ran passed him when he spoke

"Come here my son" I knew there was no disobeying when he used that voice. I stepped back so I was facing him and watched him "Can the youngest son of Kakkorrott also become a supersaiyan?" I stared at him and I had a feeling my face must have been blank because I had no idea what he was talking about

"Yeah" I replied finally. He turned his eyes down slightly

"Yes it's a supersaiyan 2 for 1 sale" I smiled at that something about the way he said it was funny, his face however was completely serious "Come train with me" he demanded. I stared, unable to hide the nervous grin that came to my face. My Dad taught me everyday but he never told me to train against him, he said that could wait till I was older what was real important was the control factor. I knew I wasn't ready for it not yet so I tried to plead my case

"How can I do that Dad you know I'm not strong enough" he smiled at me

"You want to play like that" he leaned forward the smile becoming more pronounced "Fine lets deal. If you train with me then I'll take you to the park for a whole hour" he knew he had me and I knew he had me. Any reservation I had about it disappeared as I thought about it. Dad taking me to the park. We rarely spent any time together due to him always training and when he wasn't I was at school or out. Just the two of us for an hour with no training or anything when it could truly feel like we were a normal father and son. The opportunity was too good to miss all I had to do was train against him and perhaps hit him and I knew that I could do that.

"Wow" I said finally. It was the only I could think of at that one second "You mean it?" I added but seeing the look I knew he wasn't plus my Dad wasn't the sort to say something if he didn't mean it he just wasn't that type. "Ok" I shouted and leapt back powering up further I would have to give it my all to beat Dad and I knew it. He smirked at me

"Now show me what you can do boy"

"Here comes" I had to make it good, I launched myself at him and began punching as hard and as fast as I could. He dodged and blocked most of them but I let my frustration out in one punch that hit. I saw his eyes widen and burn with uncontrolled anger and out of no where his fist hit me right in the nose and I went crashing to the floor. I saw the shocked expression on his face as I forced myself in a sitting position. My head was spinning and my face was throbbing with pain. I could barely stand it. "Gee this training isn't very fun Dad" I commented thinking of all the other training session with Goten. They were fun this pain wasn't. My Dad stood watching me then he spoke

"Sorry son I just wanted to prove that you aren't quite ready to compete in the tournament yet" I felt tears come to my eyes. I had gone through all of that and endured this pain just to have my Dad tell me I wasn't good enough. I was able to hit him does that mean nothing. My Dad saw all of this and spoke again in a rather harsh voice "Come on let's get going to the park son" I brightened up at that and started laughing the pain forgotten. Maybe something good had come out of it afterall he stopped me "But before we go you must tell me who is stronger you or Kakkorotts boy?" I stopped and thought going to one knee then replied

"Well I'm a little bit stronger than him because Goten's a year younger and he hasn't learnt to fly yet" my Dad became thoughtful at that and I let him before I spoke again "Dad are we going" he snapped out of it

"Go on get ready" he said walking over to the machine and turning it off I grinned life couldn't get any better I thought as I bounded out the room just me and my Dad what more could I ask for. 


	2. Let's go then

Let's go to the park

By Hannio

Chapter 2

Let's go

Disclaimer: _I own no-one not one character, not Trunks, not Bulma and not Vegeta ( sob ) I get no money from this, shame cause I need it but I wrote it just for fun._

Dedication: _This one is for Sarah K. So here you are Sarah your name is up on the Internet I hope you enjoy it cause you'll be up there for sometime :0)_

Author note: _What can I say, I'm sorry but you'll understand when you see number 3, which is written. Enjoy_

The machine was off leaving a silence in the room, which was normally covered by the low hum. Trunks had left. No doubt off to tell Bulma the news even though she wouldn't believe it. I didn't blame her it was pretty unbelievable. I leaned against the control panel and gazed out of the only window in the room. I knew that if I had simply pressed Trunks slightly to fight me then he would. He's not the type to turn down a challenge. He's that kind of boy. He loves training and tries to do it as much as he can. a fact that impresses me. I let a smile cover my face. Not a smirk but a real smile. No one was there to see it so there was no problem. Trunks were almost exactly what I had been like when I was his age. Always training when I could. the only real difference between us in that aspect was the fact that he's allowed to be innocent and carefree. If I had done that in my youth then I might as well have signed my death warrant in my own blood.

I shook my head, things sure were different here, I picked my towel up and rubbed my neck. Before we went I needed a shower badly. I walked out and headed to my room. even from here I could hear his excited voice, I listened as I went.

"Really mum. I'm not lying. I trained against Dad because he told me to and now he's taking me to the Park for a whole hour cool isn't it?"

"I....I guess so Son. It will definitely give me some time to get my work finished." I heard Bulma's voice mumble off at the end before she spoke again "You better go and get changed but have a shower before you go dear you don't exactly smell of roses" I heard Trunks laugh "It's not too cold outside but you'll want to bring a jumper with you after all we don't want you getting a cold do we"

"Awww Mum" came the reply, if I knew Trunks at all then I knew that at that one moment he rolled his eyes "You worry too much. I'm with Dad nothing's gonna happen to me"

"It's my job to worry about you. Now off you go Trunks you know you're Dad doesn't like to be kept waiting" I was out of reach at this point to hear Trunks replied but I found myself smiling. It was something I did naturally here though I still had trouble doing it in front of people. I had finally excepted that I lived here it just took 10 years. It was now my planet and the first place I could honestly call home after the destruction of my home planet at the hand of Freeza. I was basically the strongest person on this planet and that added to the fact it had my mate and son on it helped. My son. I still felt a flash of pride everytime I thought about it. Now he was a supersaiyan. I always knew he would one day reach it. I knew that from the one in the future but to reach it at 8, it truly proved how special he was. I shook my head it was a shame I could never say these words outloud.

I walked into mine and Bulma's bathroom locking the door behind me. I turned and walked over to the shower stripping as I went. I ignored all her beauty crap and got my 2 bottles and turned the water on. A minute later I was under the soothing jet sprays. My eyes closed for a moment as I let it do it's magic on my aching muscles then I got out and wrapped a towel round my hips. I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a black jumper. On my feet I put the Nike trainers Bulma had insitied on buying. I let her otherwise she would of gone on and on about it. Then I was ready my hair was already dry. I walked down to the living room and like I thought Bulma was in there. I nodded at her and she smiled at me and patted to the seat next to her I hesitated a moment but sat next to her.

"I hear your taking Trunks to the park" she said turning to face me completely. I smirked

"It got him to train with me didn't it?" I replied and she laughed

"So it did. Come on Vegeta" she said shaking her head "You know and I know that you didn't have to offer at all. Trunks worships the ground you walk on he would of fought with you with basically no more prompting" she brushed her hair out of her eyes "I think you did it because you wanted to spend time with him." I glared at her, sometimes she was too close to the mark.

"You don't know what you're talking about" I said finally she laughed lightly

"Of course not but I still think it was a nice thing to do. whatever your motives were" before I could answer her there was the sound of running down the stairs. the next minute the door opened and Trunks ran in wearing a black T-shirt and jeans with a light blue jumper tied round his waist. He had his Reebok trainers on

"Ready" he said looking up at us and grinning

"Have you got everything you need?" Bulma said standing up, her mother instinct flaring up again Trunks stared at her

"I think so" he replied looking thoughtful

"What about your football? you know what Trunks" she said suddenly looking cheeky I immediately became suspicious I had seen that look several times before and it always meant bad luck for me "Your Dad doesn't know how to play football so why don't you teach him how to" I turned and stared at her, it would take longer then a hour, I opened my mouth to tell her to shut up when I caught glimpse of Trunks excited face as he spoke

"Really Dad" he said "You don't know how to play oh well I'll get you playing shortly" he beamed at me "I'll be back in a minute" then he turned and ran. I shook my head and spoke

"We're only going for a hour Woman" she smiled at me again

"Really? oh well just don't keep looking at your watch every second and thinking about your training. This is your time so make it count for him" I rolled my eyes but didn't reply. "Vegeta..."

"I know" I said shortly

"Here's some money" she handed me her wallet, I glanced at it then at her "Just in case"

"You're giving me the wallet" I said, she nodded

"We're married I trust you" at that point Trunks re entered holding a ball

"Ok now I'm ready let's go Dad" he turned to Bulma and smiled "Bye Mum" she ruffled his hair then turned to me

"Have a good time oh and Vegeta use the bus, I don't want people to see Trunks flying, they all think he's normal and I don't want them to turn on him" and gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room. I turned in time to see Trunks roll his eyes

"Come on if we're going then let's go" he nodded at me

"Ok" we walked out of the building and I looked round the place where the hell was the bus stop to begin with. I couldn't believe I was actually going alone with this.

"Don't worry Dad follow me. I know the way" I nodded as I followed him towards the bus stop. I just hoped I hadn't made a mistake.

__

I'll make this short and sweet. Reviews and Criticisms, which can actually help me, are welcome. Flamers are not so just don't bother.... That's it told you it be short.


	3. Things never run smoothly

__

Things never run smoothly

By Hannio

DISCLAIMER: _Right I don't own Trunks or Vegeta ( Damn it all ) but I do own Merielle, Toby and Rob and the rest of the characters you don't recognise, they belong to me so if you want to use them, not that you would but just go with me on this, for any reason, feel free just ask before._

AUTHOR NOTE: _You should be used to this by now. Basically this is in 3rd person now, the reason it's was in 1st person before to give the reader an idea of what Trunks and Vegeta's reaction to going to Park is. That's it, sorry if it's confusion but Enjoy, I enjoyed writing it :0)_

"Come on Dad this is the stop me and Mum always get off at" Trunks said pressing the button to get off. Vegeta sighed and stood up, walking off the bus. Trunks had already gone ahead. He glanced around him as he got off and made a vow to himself never to use public transport again. Trunks had stopped to shoot a look of impatience back at him "Come on" he repeated. Vegeta quickened his pace slightly keeping his gaze on his son who had hurried ahead again. He stopped and waited "Right Dad all we have to do is cross this road" he announced and looked up smiling at him, then he turned his gaze and away and stepped into the road paying no attention to it. All he cared about was getting to park as soon as he could. He had only gone a few steps when he was roughly dragged back onto the pavement "Hey" he cried out in anger, a second later a car went zooming pass so close it almost brushed him. The rest of Trunk's sentence died as he realised the car would of hit him. He turned a pale face to Vegeta who had just released his firm grim on Trunk's arm. He knew he was going to get bruises from that hold but at least he was alive.

"Watch where your going" Vegeta commented a frown on his face

"God I didn't realise how close he was if you hadn't pulled me back..." his sentence faded away as he thought about it. Vegeta didn't comment instead he pushed him to the other side, keeping himself between Trunks and the traffic. Once they were safety of the pavement he released his grip on his son's shoulder and crossed his arm looking at the greenery in front of him. He shook his head at it all. It wasn't anything important.

"So this is the Park" he remarked, Trunks nodded his near accident forgotten, a grin lighted his face and he grabbed Vegeta's arm dragging him forward

"Yeah this is it. Wicked isn't it?" he said but didn't wait for an answer, his gaze focused on something in the distance "Awesome I forgot they had a funfair on Saturday. I have to go on those rides the only problem is they cost money" he glanced up at his Dad from under his lashes to see him looking down at him with a smirk, he looked away his features hardening

"I guess you could go on a few of them" he said. Trunk's grin grew even louder

"Really Dad" he couldn't believe it, his mum never let him go on the rides. He'd have to go to the park more often with his Dad. "You're the best" he said finally, Vegeta's smirk reappeared though Trunk's didn't see it "Come on Dad we've loads to do, lets go over there" he pointed to the left and ran ahead without waiting for an answer. People he knew yelled at him but he only stopped at a group of 2 boys and a girl who he played with regularly

"Hey Trunks how you doing?" the girl asked throwing her pink hair over her shoulder. He smiled at her

"Hey Merielle. I'm good you?" she nodded a smile lighting her face

"Fine. Glad I'm out it's way too hot at home" they all glanced up at the blue sky, there wasn't a cloud in it and the sun beat down harshly on them though their was a chilly wind which cooled them all down

"Where's you're mum and where's Goten?" the boy with red hair asked glancing round him in case they came up

"I don't know where Goten is Rob, I'm guessing he's at home studying or something and my Mum's at home I'm with my Dad today" he said proudly, they all looked at him, Rob's eyebrow were risen, Merielle had a slight frown on her face as she watched Trunks, the other boy just watched them all looking surprised at Trunks announcement, finally Merielle spoke

"Your Dad" she said in disbelief in all the time they had seen Trunks they had never seen his Dad at all "The one you always go on about" Trunks nodded, his blue eyes gleaming as he tilted his head slightly

"Which one is he?" the last boy asked finally breaking his silence, his dark gaze glance round him, looking at the adults and quickly discarding the ones he thought weren't Trunk's father, Trunks glanced around in time to see his Dad approach him a look of annoyance on his face. A small smile came to his face as he turned back to face his friends.

"Toby" he turned to the dark haired boy who gave up trying to find him and instead focused on Trunks, Trunks spoke again once he was sure he had Toby's attention "you see that Guy approaching there" he flicked a thumb behind him they glanced behind him their eyes widening and nodded

"Yeah I see him" Toby replied his voice sounded surprised though his features remained in the steady expression they were used to

"That is my Dad" there was no escaping the proud expression in Trunk's voice or the smug look on his face

"Wow" Merielle added taking step back as she watched him approach "That's your Dad for real?" her green eyes were huge as she took her gaze off Vegeta to focus on 

Trunks he was watching her and nodded, her gaze turned to Rob who looked back at her

"I'd say Wow was right" he said just as Vegeta reached them. He glanced at them all then turned back to Trunks who was staring up at him

"Boy what the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded "Lets go" Trunks sighed and nodded

"I'll see you soon" he said with a little wave at the 3 who still had the shocked expression on there faces, though Toby looked impressed

"Bye Trunks I'll be here on Tuesday after school see if you can come" Rob yelled after him Trunks looked behind him

"OK, I'll see if Goten can come as well" he then looked up at his Dad who was watching him "Sorry about that Dad" he remarked sounding sheepish "I guess I should of waited for you or at least told you where I was going Mum's always telling me off for doing that" Vegeta shrugged shooting him a look. 

"Forget it" he said, he had to admit there was something peaceful to this place. Trunks had gone ahead slightly and this time Vegeta was keeping his eye on him. He didn't want to admit it but he had been slightly worried when he couldn't find him. His gaze went to two boys of about 16 who were running down the crowded path they were on. One was chasing the other one. They had just gone pass the couple in front when the older boy caught the younger boy. The other one twisted to escape the hold and stumbled flying straight into Trunks, who had been standing still waiting for Vegeta to catch up, his attention on the ground as he watched a Squirrel run across the ground, the sudden movement and weight of the boy threw Trunks off the path and straight into the pond which ran to the side of the path. Vegeta immediately stepped forward his eyes glued to the pond as he waited for his son to emerge. A second later a lavender head appeared followed by his face his mouth open as he took a deep breath. Vegeta let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed beginning to wonder whether trips to the Park were always this eventful.

"Oh my God man are you okay?" the boy said looking at the state Trunks was in. He was soaking wet and he had dirt in his hair as well as some mossy stuff, his arms were streaked with mud as was his face. He looked down at himself and at his ruined trainers and frowned though all he did was nod

"Forget it" he remarked lowly, the boy hesitated

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked trying again, Trunks looked up a look of impatience on his face that was similar to the one that was often on Vegeta's face

"Yes I'm fine" he replied. the boy nodded and after a final glance turned and ran in the direction his friend had ran to. Vegeta watched them his frown darkening without realising he powered up slightly. No One touched his Son while he was around unless he gave them his permission to. Not only did that Kid touch Trunks he didn't even apologies. Trunks may of let it go but there was no way in hell Vegeta was going to let him get away with it so easily.

"Hey" he yelled after him, his voice was freezing cold "Get back here boy" the boy stopped and turned walking slowly over, his head hung as he studied the ground he knew he was in deep trouble this time. Trunks looked up in surprise at the tone his father used and was even more shocked by his expression. He looked beyond pissed. Trunks stopped trying to figure out what was going on and picked up his ball. By this time the boy had reached them looking frightened so Trunks did what he normally did and interfered without thinking about it first.

"Dad" he said, Vegeta turned his dark gaze off the boy to focus on Trunks "Leave it it's ok honestly I'm ok and no harms been done so there's no point in carrying it on So please just drop it" Vegeta studied his sons muddy face before turning to look at the boy who squirmed under the gaze he finally spoke

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind" the boy needed no more encouragement as he sprinted off to his friend as fast as he could. Vegeta watched him, arms folded before turning to Trunks who was wading out the pond. the force of the collision had thrown him into the middle of the pond. Vegeta walked to the edge of the pond and held his hand out to him. Trunks glanced at it for a second before taking it, his father easily lifted him out of the pond and when Trunks was on his feet he sent a look round at the crowd who immediately backed off before turning back to Trunks who was shivering. Even thought he sun was out it was only fairly warm and since Trunk's only had a T-shirt on and was soaking wet he was freezing. He shook his head, water spraying everywhere including on his Dad. He looked sheepish when he realised

"Sorry Dad" he remarked Vegeta frowned his gaze still noticing his Son's suppressed shiver and shrugged his coat off

"Take this" he said roughly holding it out for him to take. Trunks took it but frowned, Vegeta rolled his eyes "Put it on Boy" Trunks couldn't help but stare as he put it on, it swapped him but he knew that, that jacket was one of his father's prized possessions. It was a biker jacket that was black with hints of red and white. He knew it was the first gift his mother ever got his Dad, he never let anyone touch it though he said it was because they would get it dirty. Once Yamcha tried and his Dad had just punched him through a wall. The fact he was wearing it was a miracle in itself.

"Thanks Daddy" he said a grin coming to his face, which he was rubbing clean. His Dad was the coolest in his opinion and he couldn't wait till he told Goten. Vegeta smiled softly for a split second before it disappeared. He knew that Trunks had to get warm quickly or he'd get a cold so he spoke

"Let's go and play some of this football you keep going on about" Trunks yelled in excitement attracting glances but he ignored them

"Cool this way Dad" he sprinted ahead leaving Vegeta to follow again. Trunks had managed to find a clear space by the time Vegeta had caught up with him. Trunks glanced up at him and then began to explain "Right Dad there's 2 type of football games about. One is American football that's the one you watch last year. Remember the one you liked when they throw the ball to each other and try to kill each other" Vegeta smirked he had enjoyed watching them beat each other senseless "The second one is the type me and Goten play and the one I'm going to teach you. It involves a lot more skill" he said excitedly "It's pretty simple so you'll pick it up in a second if I know you" Vegeta's smirk grew as he heard the proudness in his son's voice "Right there's two nets, you've got to get the ball in-between the net to score. It's as easy as that only difference is you can't use your hand you have to use your feet which is when the skill is brought in because people are trying to get the ball away from you, you're not allowed to be violent though you have to use skill again to get the ball" Vegeta shrugged

"Child play" he remarked, Trunks glanced at him

"You get it then?" he asked Vegeta nodded

"Yes"

"Cool I knew you'd get it quickly. I'll kick the ball and you kick it back to me as a warm-up ok Dad?"

"Get on with it" came the answer. Trunks smiled at him before gently kicking the ball to him, it rolled across the ground coming to a standstill at his feet

"I just kick it" Trunks nodded, Vegeta shrugged and kicked it. Trunks stared for a second before diving out of the way of the now lethal object. He looked up from his position on the ground to see his favourite ball disappear into the sky and probably out of the atmosphere. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched it

"Hmmm" was all he said, Trunks stood up and walked over to him his gaze still on the last posisition of his ball

"Dad" he remarked finally "You weren't meant to kick it that hard" he sent a look up at him "You'll have to get me another one now" he said calmly. Vegeta looked down at him his eyebrow still risen

"Hmmm.....Okay Son what now" he said looking round. Trunks smiled

"Well since we can't play football anymore since my ball is probably pass Jupiter by now there's only one thing left to do"

"Which is?" Vegeta asked already dreading the answer

"The funfair"

__

No Flames but any other type of review is allowed. Man these are getting shorter each time. Aren't you proud of me :0)


	4. A spot of fun

Let's go to the Park

By Hannio

Chapter 4

A spot of fun

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trunks or Vegeta, if I did then I would be rich and I'm sure people would worship me for creating the characters, I have however created anyone you don't know, however small the part may be._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Kinda short I know but sometimes short ones are just as good as long ones, but the next chapter is gonna be cute, trust me on that HeeHee ;0) sorry it took so long but I've been a busy girl with exams and other stories. I hope you like this one because trust me when I say I've enjoyed writing it, hell I've loved every minute of writing the whole story. So enjoy._

"I really want to go on the Dodgems Dad and the roller coaster, I've heard loads of people say that hardly anyone can go on that ride without feeling sick" Vegeta watched Trunks as he went on, his face was flushed from excitement and his eyes were sparkling in the same way his mothers did when she was truly happy about something. The shivers had stopped thankfully meaning that his coat had done the job "You of course have to come on with me Dad" 

"I said you go on not me" came the reply from him; Trunks looked up an almost sly look on his face as he spoke the next bit in a lazy carefree voice.

"Well I just thought someone like you Dad could easily of gone on the roller coaster ride. No probs, I remember Rob saying that his Dad was able to go on twice in a row, that's pretty impressive for a human" Vegeta bit a smile back, definitely his mother child, that the same sort of psychological trick she used and again to his annoyance it worked. His ego demanding that he show Trunks that he was better than any Human could be

"Hmmm" was all he said but a determined look came onto his face, darkening his eyes further, Trunks smiled to himself

"Bingo" he whispered

"What was that boy?" Vegeta said, Trunks shook his head a smile coming to his face as he looked innocently up at him

"Nothing Dad don't worry about it" they carried on walking, the funfair was at the otherside of the Park, and since it was large, they had quite along way to walk. Trunks kept the chatter up and running content with his father's few short words in response, to him it was better than nothing. As he talked about his fave basketball team, while explaining the game, he suddenly stopped his eyes widened in delight. Vegeta stopped and looked back with a frown as he saw his Son's attention riveted to something

"Trunks" he said and Trunks looked to him a grin on his face mixed in with a pleading look, which made the blue eyes bigger than usual

"Dad can we get some Ice cream?" Vegeta's eyebrow rose

"Ice cream" he repeated and Trunks nodded

"There's the van over there", Vegeta looked over to see Kids of every size and shape queuing by it, all looking excited, Some had their ice cream and were happily licking it as it dripped onto the hand holding it, others were waiting impatiently for their turn. He was about to say No when he saw Trunks face and with a growl he got Bulma's wallet out and pulled out a 5 dollar bill, he handed it to Trunk

"Get one then" he let a thread of impatience enter his voice but Trunks didn't notice, he grinned again

"Cool thanks Dad" he rushed out and joined the queue where he began chatting to the people. Vegeta waited impatiently for him to return, while watching him. It amazed him how different Trunks was to him at times, and yet at others almost exactly the same, he had managed to obtain his mothers way of making Friends easily and yet had his mystery to him which drew people to him like a magnet. He looked around him, his eyes focusing on a huge crowd in the distance which must be where the funfair was, he'd have to keep a close eye on Trunks when they got there "Here we go Dad, I got you Chocolate" Vegeta looked down to see a chocolate ice cream being held up to him, Trunks had strawberry and already he had managed to get it all over his face. Vegeta took it and stared at it "Haven't you ever had ice cream before Dad?" the disbelief in Trunks voice was crystal clear. Vegeta frowned

"No" he said shortly, Trunks gasped 

"You have been missing out, eat it trust me Chocolate is the best flavour after strawberry" Vegeta shot him a suspicious look but took a small taste watched by Trunks. 

"Well?" he questioned, Vegeta smirked

"I've tasted better stuff elsewhere" he commented but Trunks noticed that Vegeta basically guzzled it down. When they were finished, both washed their hands and in Trunk's case his face as well and they were off. They finally reached the fairground, which as Trunks had pointed out was huge

"Here we are" he said his face full of satisfaction as he gazed around him, it was noisy full of vendors yelling, People on the rides screaming, the hum of laughter and talking filled the air. "This way Dad" he grabbed Vegeta's arm and began making his way through the crowd, people yelled at him as he passed but he ignored them. He stopped as he saw a toy, which he had but which he knew Goten was desperate to have. His mind made up, a smirk of determination came to his face and he looked up "Can I have some money Dad?" he asked Vegeta glanced down but nodded giving him the money he needed. Trunks gave him the money to the man at the stall and picked up the Gun which was too big for him, he managed to line it up and shoot but the shot went wide and the force sent him knocking into Vegeta's leg "Sorry" he muttered, not paying attention to what was going on around him. He tried 3 times but it didn't work, a look of disappointment came on his face as the man spoke

"Sorry Laddy, no luck this time, try again later" Trunks look away and looked up at his father his eyes focused

"Dad" he said his voice was steady, Vegeta read the meaning loud and clear, he reached in his pocket and gave the man the money, Trunks look of determination mirrored on his face.

"Your Dad is trying?" he said to Trunks who glared at the smirk on the man's face. He really didn't like this guy "Lets hope he's better then you are" Trunks shook his head

"Loser" he said turning his head away from him to watch Vegeta his arms crossed. Vegeta growled and glared at the man, who's face went pale when he was satisfied that the man knew that no one talked like that to them he picked the gun lightly up and glanced at it for a second before getting it he set it up and closing one eyes aimed he shot it but it went just outside the place it needed to. He shot the gun once more and again missed by an inch, finally the man got the courage to speak again 

"The idea is to hit the middle of the duck in the circle painted red in case you weren't sure" Vegeta dropped the gun on to the side and turned to the man a dangerous smirk on his face as his eyes flashed angrily. Trunks stood by him arms still folded, a glare on his face. Keeping his eyes locked on the other man's hazel ones, Vegeta held out his hand to the side and let out an energy bolt that hurtled through the air and hit the wooden ducks blowing them and the back of the stall into a million pieces, the man stared as the rest of the stall crashed to a heap. Finally Vegeta spoke

"I think my Son wanted that one" he pointed at the one Trunks wanted for Goten

"T...Take it.... Take them all if you want" he moved back and Trunks grinned as he picked up the toy he wanted and another one for Bulma which he thought she'd like. They both turned round to see about 50 people staring at them, mouths open, frozen to the spot, the smirk turned to a glare on Vegeta's face and there was a stampede of people running to get away. When it was finished the two Saiyans looked at each other one with a grin, one with a smirk then they began walking again

"Dad" Trunks said, "Do you always have that effect on people?" Vegeta looked thoughtful then shook his head

"It's normally worse" he replied a small strain of laughter in his voice, Trunks laughed out loud

"Cool. I'm hope I'm like you when I'm older Dad" he commented than he walked ahead, arms clamped around the toys leaving Vegeta to stare after him a half proud, half fearful look on his face as his brain took in what Trunks said

"I hope you're not" he muttered to himself, looking up at the roller coaster, Trunks wanted to go on, it looked like nothing. He glanced round and stopped, people were milling around intent on their own business but Vegeta couldn't spot the lavender head of his son anywhere "Not again" he said angrily "That boy should come with a leash" he sighed and began to walk around eyes sharp "This is hopeless. I'll never find the brat now" he looked round worry filling him though he tried to see him "Where can he be?"

__

It's gonna go onto the next chapter now so you'll have to read that to find out what else will happen to them, that's if they ever find each other. No Flames But constructive criticism and is allowed as well as reviews in general, thanks to everyone who has read it, I really appreciate it and all the suggestion you've given me as well.


	5. A Little Roller Coaster ride

Let's go to the Park

By Hannio

Chapter 5

Roller coaster Ride

DISCLAIMER: _As in every other chapter I don't own any of the characters, well not Trunks or Vegeta, I guess I own the others but lets be honest there nobodies, anyway you get the picture_

AUTHOR NOTE: _What can I say except SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I shouldn't make excuses but hell I'm gonna, I have tons of work to do, e.g. coursework. I do too many hours at my work, I have to retain a social life as well as write fics. That why. However I made sure it would be a good chapter so I hope you enjoy._

"Dad?... Come on Dad if this is your idea of a joke then its not funny just show yourself." Trunks yelled out, looking around the swell of people around him. He couldn't see his Dad anywhere along them. Nor in the confusion could he focus enough to sense the familiar ki. An uneasy feeling began to blossom in his stomach. He took a deep steadying breath and set his shoulders, a look of pure determination coming over his face. He wasn't going to stand around like A Baka waiting to be found, before that happened he'd probably be trampled on. He'd go looking for his Dad instead. He cast one more hopeful look around to see if his Dad had noticed he was missing, when that proved fruitless he began walking.

******

"Trunks" Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed. 10 minutes of constant searching hadn't produced his Son's whereabouts at all. There were several Lavender kids around but they were all with their parents. He stopped. It was hopeless to look for him in this crowd if he was forced to walk. The only way he could find him would be if he took the sky and left it up to his superior Saiyan's eyes to pick him up. He weighed the options in his head, not noticing people who skirted round him with an uneasy look on their faces. Bulma would be furious if she found out he had flown in a public place but she would be even more furious if he turned up without Trunks. He sighed and powered up slightly and flew into the sky regardless of the gasps and screams that accompanied it. The people weren't important enough to bother him. He flew fairly low his eyes scanning the crowd. After 5 minutes, he finally stopped a look of satisfaction coming to his face. Right beneath him, fighting through the oncoming crowd and looking frantically around was Trunks. He lowered himself so he was standing slightly in front of him and waited.

******

Trunks didn't know what to do anymore. He was beginning to think that perhaps staying in the same position was right after all. He had been searching and still there was no sign of his Dad. He wondered whether his Dad realised it had been over an hour and simply gone home to train, leaving Trunks to get home himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a man standing directly in front of him until he smashed into the legs. Sending him back a few steps, as luck would have it he tripped over a rock and ended up on the floor. He frowned, he was going to kill his Dad if he really had just wandered off and left him by himself. He glanced up with a glare ready to have a go at whoever it was. His Dad may have taught him how to fight, but he had learnt from his mother how to put someone down with just a few words. His eyes locked him familiar black eyes and his own widened, as he struggled to his feet

"Dad" he said, hearing the relieved happy note his voice took on "I thought you had gone home and left me" he said, Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched his Son

"Really" was all he said, he turned his back on him and took a few steps forward, when he realised Trunks was still standing watching him. He turned his head to look at him over his shoulder "Do you want to go on this Roller coaster or not?" he questioned. A grin came to Trunks face and he nodded

"You bet" he said racing after Vegeta and grabbing his hand without thinking "This way" he said, Vegeta glanced down at the contact but left it allowing Trunks to bring him to the line. "This is so cool Dad. I've always wanted to go on this" he stated "Even Goten hasn't been on it. I can't wait to call him and tell him. He'll be so jealous" Trunks gave a small laugh as his eyes sparkled, what he really wanted to tell Goten was how cool his Dad really was. All Vegeta did was smirk, he hoped Trunks would rub Kakkorot's kids face in it.

"Finally" he said 15 minutes later when they reached the beginning of the line, they were just walking in when a voice stopped them

"I'm sorry Sir but your child is an inch too small for this ride. If you still want to go on then he can wait by the side and watch you but he can't go on himself" Trunk's eyes flashed as he watched this boy tell him he couldn't do something and too make it worse act as if he wasn't even there. He ignored his father and stepped forward to look at the boy.

"What do you mean I'm too small?" he demanded trying to keep his voice steady, the boy looked at him and shrugged

"You're an inch under the height limit, meaning you're too small to go on if you do you could be hurt." Trunks almost laughed with the irony of it. He was a super Saiyan and this Baka thought a simple roller coaster ride would hurt him

"It's just an inch, that's nothing. Why can't I go on? It won't hurt me I've waited all day to go on and I'm not moving until I do." he said spreading his feet and crossing his arm and giving his best impression of his Dad's glare.

"Look I'm sorry you are going to have move. You're under the height limit and that's that." Trunks face darkened further

"No" he said stubbornly. The boy sighed and walked by the silent Vegeta who was watching the scene with watchful eyes and stood in front of Trunks eyes glaring down at him

"Look move it you're blocking the way" he said and placed his hand on Trunk's arm. He went to push him out of the way, when a hand pulled him away and he looked round to stare into Vegeta's angry eyes. He looked shocked and only managed a "Huh" before Vegeta's fist made contact under his chin sending him flying through the air crashing into a stall which went smashing to the floor. He turned away and looked at Trunks who looked shocked before a small grin came to his face as he looked up at Vegeta.

"Come on Brat let's go on this ride" Trunks nodded and they walked in, officials looked at them but none of them said anything and they all backed away. They went in the front booth and waited hearing the familiar voice telling them to strap in. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he did it.

"This is gonna be so cool Dad" Trunks said jumping in his seat. Vegeta stayed silent but Trunks didn't notice, as it began moving slowly

"Here we go," he yelled throwing his hand up in the air as they descended. The entire ride, Trunks yelled and laughed as he let it take over. Since he was smaller than he was allowed he came out of his seat alot but he didn't care to him it was just part of the rush. He was so caught up in it he never noticed his Dad sitting next to him looking bored shitless. When they came to a stop, Trunks looked at him

"Wasn't that fun Dad, can we go on again?" he asked eagerly Vegeta looked at him but shook his head

"No" he said, Trunks looked slightly disappointed but let it go as they climbed out, he walked by his Dad's side and for once really felt like his Dad cared for him, he had done everything Trunk's wanted all day. He grinned; maybe he should hit him more often. He looked up at him the grin still on his face

"What?" Vegeta said noticing it, Trunks shook his head

"Nothing Dad, nothing at all" he said "What are we going to do now?" he asked, Vegeta glanced at his watch, they had been in the park for 5 hours and it was getting late and was time to go home.

"I'll get you something to eat then we're going" he said, Trunks nodded

"Ok Dad" Vegeta nodded "Oh and Dad" he glanced at him as he gave him money for two hotdogs.

"What?" he said, Trunks smiled at him

"You're the greatest" than he ran off to leave Vegeta to stare after him in shock until a smile came to his face.

__

Finished.... Well the chapter is, there's just one more to go, please review, no flames but others are ok. As I said before I'm sorry I took so long but it was worth it right. I hoped you enjoyed, I'm gonna put it at the almost top of my things to do list, that honour goes to Forbidden emotion but only cause I'm being threatened. Yes Jenihenpen, you know what I'm talking about :0p


	6. Home Again

Let's go to the park

By Hannio

Chapter 6

Home at last

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own the characters they belong to the creator_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Short and sweet.... Enjoy_

Vegeta sighed, they had finally made it onto the bus, it was strangely empty, something Trunks informed him was rare. They had settled down into a seat for two and waited, it was 20 minutes to their house and yet it seemed to go slower. Trunks started off talking excitedly about it all but he soon became silent. Vegeta stared out the window. He had actually enjoyed today, something he never thought possible. Part of him like having Trunks around, seeing his face grin up at him in happiness, to hear him call him the greatest, pride clear in his voice. The smile he wasn't aware that had come to his face dropped. The other part was angry that he had wasted so much time in doing this stupid thing. Time that could have been used training to reach his goal of beating Kakkorot. He sighed. Then glanced down in surprise as he felt a pressure on his arm. Trunks was laying fast asleep against him, his face one of innocence, he had a smile on his face and he looked happy. Vegeta stared down at the boy who he refused to let get close to him, a surprising fond look on his face. Trunks was everything he had always wanted in a son. He was strong, he was able to survive, but he was kind and caring, qualities that Vegeta possessed deep deep down but was unable to show. If he could then he would spend more time with Trunks and not be scared to give him hugs or tell Bulma he loved her. However Freeza's cruel treatment had made that impossible. He moved his arm slightly allowing Trunks to fall into a more comfortable position against his side. He let him sleep enjoying the small thing that would probably never happen again. As their stop approached Vegeta pressed the button and tried to wake Trunks up

"Son we're home... Trunks get up" Trunks muttered and buried himself deeper into Vegeta side, a deeper sleep claiming him. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, picking his son up in a supporting way and got off, walking the short distance to the front door. He opened it and walked in the warm air hitting him alone with the smell of cooking food. He kicked the door shut and walked down the hall towards the stairs, out of a room Bulma came her face a picture of welcome. Her eyes fell to Trunks and she looked up worry in her eyes

"Is he ok?" she asked quietly touching Trunks's lavender hair as Vegeta walked by, she trailed him

"He's fine" he replied "He's just tired out that's all" Bulma's worried looked disappeared as she breathed a sigh of relief. Most parents wouldn't need to worry about a father/ son trip to the park; however, most parents didn't have a full-blooded Saiyan Prince as a husband, or a demi Saiyan as a son. If they did then they would be worried as well. Vegeta ran up the stairs and to Trunks's room opening the door and closing the door behind him. Trunks was so fast asleep that he changed him himself. Something he normally wouldn't dream of doing but since no one saw him no one would know that even the Saiyan Prince could care slightly about his son. He lifted him off the bed, pulled the covers back, and placed him in, tucking him in. He watched him for a second than turned to go

"Night Trunks" he whispered going to leave

"Daddy" he turned back to see Trunks eyes barely open, he raised an eyebrow at him "Thank you for taking me I really enjoyed it you're..." he didn't say anything as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him once more. He smiled softly

"Me too" he whispered then walked out to come face to face with Bulma who was watching him a smile on her face

"Well" she remarked her smile evident in her voice from it's warmth "That was a funny hour" he shrugged

"So what" he replied walking by her, trying to ignore the way her grin widened

"I'm glad you both enjoyed yourself maybe you should do it again sometime, I know Trunks would love it" Vegeta didn't answer as she walked down the stairs her laughter ran down with him. He walked out the door and into the cold air and walked to the gravity room, entering it and switching the light on. He cracked his knuckles and punched in a gravity level of 300. It hit him admittedly but it didn't affect him. He stood and positioned himself, taking a deep breath and focusing. He drew his arm back and stopped as a voice spoke to him, amusement evident in it

"I knew you had it in you to be a great father" Vegeta looked round

"Kakkorot" he said frowning "Is that you?" he questioned the air but no answer came to him. He shrugged and threw a punch as he began his training, a smile present of his face, as he thought of his son asleep in his bed. Maybe Kakkorot was right but only time would tell. 

__

Please Review. No flames allowed but everything else is fine.


	7. Author's Notes

Well I decided to do this at the end of every chapter fic why.... Why the hell not, I write the fic, spent hours on it making it perfect for you to read so I wanna end it in style.

This is basically to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this for me and who generally made me feel great and that I rocked. Hee Hee. You guys rule. You gave me the will to carry on and finish though at time I just wanted to quit but I didn't and now it's finished and what a feeling that is.

I like to say a special thanks to Jenihenpen, Jenny to me, thanks for all the help with this fic and the constant help and criticisms. Couldn't of done it without you.

I hope it's what you all expected and met your standards, I tried the best I could to keep them in character and I just hope I did it right. I enjoyed writing this and putting them in these situation and imagining them in them, it brings a smile to my face, I'm almost tempting to write another father/son fic... Other than my Quality time.... What do you think???

Anyway thanks.... and even if you skimmed this and thought.... Fucking loser than that's fine too... i'm not important the fic is so I hope you like it and goodbye till the next time I finish a chapter story

Hannio


End file.
